The Design & Analysis Core (Core F) is the source for epidemiologic and statistical design and analyses expertise as well as data collection and management services to support the research of the members of the Baylor-UTHouston CFAR. Core F was established in 1994 and continues to meet the needs of CFAR members as evidenced from needs assessment surveys. The specific goals of Core F are: (1) to provide epidemiologic and statistical design and analysis support for AIDS-related research; (2) to advise the development of new AIDS investigators by providing assistance in study design, statistical analysis, IRB and GCRC applications, and grant writing; (3) to support investigators in establishing procedures for development and management of research-study-specific databases to be conducive to efficient epidemiologic and statistical analyses; (4) to provide study design and analysis leadership in collaboration with basic, behavioral, and clinical sciences investigators as well as with investigators from the Baylor and UTHouston institutions; and (5) to synergize with CFAR program areas and other Cores to interweave the design and analysis services into those areas and to utilize the scientific expertise of the Core to meet program aims. A high priority of Core F is assisting new investigators with the process of research study design and development. With early and timely collaboration with Core F, feasible research designs and robust epidemiologic and statistical analyses can be planned. Sufficient computer facilities and software are available to manage the current needs of CFAR investigators; anticipated charge-back funds can be used for future needs. Core F operates under standard policies and procedures with guidance from the Core's Oversight Committee, the CFAR Internal Advisory Committee, and the CFAR External Advisory Board. In addition, Core F will be evaluated regularly to determine the effectiveness of the core services and functions.